Integrated chips comprise millions or billions of transistor devices. Modern day integrated chips generally comprise a variety of transistors that are capable of operating a different voltages. High voltage devices are widely used in power management, regulators, battery protectors, DC motors, automotive circuits, panel display drivers, etc. On the other hand, low voltage devices are typically used for logic cores, microprocessors, and microcontrollers. Some modern integrated circuit (IC) designs integrate both high voltage and low voltage devices on a single chip. In both high voltage and low voltage technologies, functional density (e.g., the number of devices per chip area) has generally increased while feature size (e.g., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. However, the increase in functional density and decrease in feature size has caused both low voltage and high voltage devices to suffer leakage and other undesirable dimensional based effects.